Troy Denning's A Bug's Love
by Onimiman
Summary: The idea for this story originally came about because of a conversation between my beta reader and I. She told me not to talk about this ever again, which led me to do the exact opposite for this story. I was originally going to save this for April Fool's in my beta reader's honor, but I couldn't let this wait. XENO WARNING: Interspecies romance abound.


Jaina Solo, dressed in a translucent silk robe, with nothing else beneath, lounged along the bed of sandy rock in the Killik hive-cell that she was currently inhabiting. While the cushioning on the bed offered her body some comfort, that wasn't what was making Jaina squirm in blissful joy right now.

She writhed in pleasure along the bed, feeling the ecstasy of a hive-minded orgy that she felt throughout her entire being - and she was ready to be fucked by some actual big bug dick.

The Taat mating dance on the surface of Jwlio was complete, and the nest was now underground commencing the actual rituals between each other in whatever ways that each individual - or as individual as they could get - members saw fit. And Jaina and her partner knew what they wanted to do; and that time was now.

There was a knock on the door of the hive-cell from the outside, and Jaina, continuing to revel in the telepathic sexual ecstasy that she was experiencing, stood up to open the door. As she headed to the door, she walked in a slow, feline manner that allowed her to soak in the blissful orgy that Taat was feeling.

Soon, the door was open, and her partner stood there, ready to fuck her brains out.

The Killik stood at around Jaina's height and width, standing on its hind legs as it was dressed in a relatively primitive mailman's uniform, contrasted by it carrying a pizza box from Commenor. The thigh-length blue shorts, which matched the top and cap, contrasted with the fake brown mustache; its thickness covered up nearly half of the Killik's face.

But the thickness of the mustache wasn't what drew Jaina's attention; it was the large bulge that looked like it would rip from the crotch area of the shorts. The fact that the mailman's uniform was incongruous to the pizza box didn't even register in Jaina's hive-minded, pheromone-filled ecstatic brain.

"_Hello, ma'am_," Taat said in its clicking tongue. Jaina could tell, based on her telepathic connection with the nest, that this Killik was acting in a way that would make it sound at least pseudo-seductive. "_Did you call for a pizza?_"

"Why, yes, I did, Mister Mailman," Jaina said in understandable Basic, her tone as silky and seductive as Taat's was clicking and pseudo-seductive. "Just let me get my wallet."

She turned around and headed to the back of the relatively small hive-cell to pick up the wallet that was there, set for just this purpose. Jaina bent down, making sure that her bare waxed legs were in full view, even if her ass was still barely obscured by the translucent silk. But all of Taat, including Jaina, knew that it was good to take these things slow; it would make the payoff all the more pleasurable in the end.

After she took the full five seconds to pick up the wallet, she turned back to the Killik as she began fumbling in the already-empty wallet. Two seconds later, she made a deliberate, theatrical gesture of shaking the wallet with the opening facing up.

"Uh-oh, Mister Mailman, I don't have any money," Jaina said in a way that made it absolutely clear that she wasn't upset or worried about being unable to pay. After she threw the wallet away elsewhere in the cell, she "asked," "Is there any other way that I can pay, Mister Mailman?"

"_Why, yes, there is, ma'am_," Taat replied before stepping into the cell.

The Killik, dropping the empty pizza box, closed the cell door, even though, in a hive mind, it was sort of pointless, and the fucking was on.

After Taat had rushed her, the insect pushed Jaina down on the cushioned rock as the human made a seductive gasp in response. The next thing she knew, the Killik was kissing her, its inhuman mouth making her plunge even further into the hive-minded orgy occurring elsewhere in the hive. The two of them grappled and groped each other in what looked like a mix of sheer desperation and pure enjoyment, each caressing the other with fast, quick touches wherever they could make contact each other.

As she reveled in the kiss, she felt the silk robe ripped away by her partner, leaving her completely ass-naked. She felt the rustling fabric of the Killik's shorts along her vulva before he inevitably ripped off his shirt, revealing its ribbed thorax - which was possibly the sexiest thing Jaina had ever seen in her life - threw off his cap, and then inevitably ripped off his shorts to reveal his giant, six-inch red-brown insect cock that he plunged into her vagina without hesitation.

The second it was in her, she gasped as if she just surfaced from water after several minutes. Taat thrust into her again, and again, and again, all the while grappling along her glistening white body with its pincers, making sure that it wouldn't cut or damage any part of her beautiful body during this holy communion between human and human-sized bug. Jaina's gasps, quivers, and minor shouts went with each thrust that increased in speed and intensity; Jaina's reactions matched up and increased with that accelerating speed and intensity all the while.

Ten minutes later, after giving her a total of six orgasms that made Jaina shout from the top of her lungs, Taat finally reached the crescendo in its hive-minded orgy. Jaina's own partner, for its part, finally allowed his own cum to shoot into the cavity that all six-inch alien insect dicks were meant to shoot into.

The two of them, along with the rest of the nest throughout the hive, collapsed in both agony and ecstasy from wherever they just fucked, breathing hard and heavily for two minutes before everyone calmed eventually down from their sexual high.

"_Your pizza has definitely been paid, ma'am_," all of Taat said to Jaina before they all went to sleep, content with their completely holy, hive-minded orgy.


End file.
